Ache
by sakurahime
Summary: please read~!!


Disclaimers: Escaflowne does not belong to me (drat), nor does "Never Had a Dream Come True", which belongs to Sclub7.   
  
  
"Ache"   
by sakura_hime  
  
Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back, or wondering  
How it could be now, or might have been  
Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
Somewhere in my memory, I've lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now, or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby  
You're always gonna be the one I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Until the day that I found you  
And even though I pretend that I've moved on,  
You'll always be my baby  
I never had the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to,  
A part of me will always be  
With you  
  
  
  
Allen looked on as the castle was full of cheers as King Van Slanzar de Fanel and his new bride and queen, Hitomi Kanzaki Fanel, drew near for a gentle kiss. Allen brought his fingers to his mouth, remembering how Hitomi's petal-soft lips were so warm in contrast to the rain that soaked their bodies that day on the bridge, the day he believed Fate had joined them together. How could Fate bring them together, pull them apart and send her into the arms of another?   
  
Everyone was now gathered into the royal ballroom, where the king and queen danced happily to the romantic harmonies played by the orchestra. Soon King Dryden of Asturia asked for a dance with Hitomi, and Van danced with Queen Millerna, earning a playful look of jealousy from Hitomi. After the song had ended, Van and Hitomi retreated to the banquet table, only to have Merle grab Van's arm, reminding him that childhood friends should have a dance, too. Van and Hitomi chuckled as he was dragged back onto the floor.   
  
Hitomi felt a tap on her back. "Allen!" she cried, happily.  
  
"Hitomi, if I could request this dance?"  
  
"Of course, Allen." She smiled as he led her back to the floor.   
  
Allen looked at Hitomi. 'So beautiful,' he thought. It felt so right to hold Hitomi in his arms. He wished this moment could last forever. But forever was cut short when Van cleared his throat. Hitomi beamed at Van, and excused herself, but not before she placed a friendly kiss on Allen's cheek.   
  
"Thank you for the dance, Allen. Good night," she said softly, before turning back towards Van.  
  
He felt pain stab his heart as Hitomi and Van stole away into the castle for their honeymoon.   
  
'I hope Van will make you happy, Hitomi,' he said to himself, as he left the castle. 'But I will never stop loving you.'  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know. We're all getting sick of seeing this song over and over in the fanfics. But I just didn't see it being incorporated into an Escaflowne fanfic. I HAD to do it. Anyhoo, I hope you liked it. Just a little angsty fic starring Allen. Poor him. If somehow he could manifest into a real person... ^.^;;  



End file.
